kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Thai-Laoball
Kingdom of Thai-Laoball |nativename = ราชอาณาจักรไทยลาวลูกบอล (Thai) ອານາຈັກໄທລາວບານ (Lao) Lub Nceeg Vaj Thaib-Nplog (Hmong) |founded = February 11, 2019 |image = NewerThai.png |caption = Finally can into space! |government = Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Proud, Brave, Friendly |type = Asian Tai-Kadai |language = Thai Lao Hmong |capital = Bangkokball (de facto) Vientianeball (de jure) |religion = Buddhism (main) Hinduism (minority) Atheist (minority) |friends = See diplomatic relations |likes = Peace, Monarchies, Richness, Fighting , Internet access, Mindism, His , Can into space |hates = Being attacked, Wars (mostly), Poverty, Corruption |intospace = Yes |food = Tom Yum, Pad Thai, Tam Maak Hoong |bork = Wik Wik, Rama Rama |predecessor = Laosball Thailandball|affiliation = Monarchist Leagueball NPTOball |notes = Finally can into space.}} Kingdom of Thai-Laoball is a countryball located in Southeast Asia. It occupies the former land of Thailandball and Laosball. His current king was king Rama XI (Pathit Ornwimol). His capital was supposed to be Bangkokball according to most politics and experts, but the law says it was Vientianeball. He currently has a population of 76.05 million inhabitants, he drives on the left side of the road, he uses the Thai Bhat and New Lao Kip as the currency, and he also uses Type A, B, C, and F plug outlets. His GDP per capita was estimated to be $8,468 and thanks to recent high development of economies, the GDP per capita growth really fast. The Kingdom of Thai-Lao's main and most important imports are oil, gold, rubber, and rice. History He was made after the New Year Connections Collapse (where Thailand and Laos collapsed due to hackers) and has become anarchy in Thailand. Then lots of the people in Thailand and Laos made a new empire, and every since, he is of stronk and courageous. Thai-Laoball was trying to get relations and help needed. He made his first relations with Elsass-Lothringenball, and has made best friend with Rohingya Kingdomball and United Malaysian Confederationball, because he was a great kingdom, and can manage things pretty well and organized. Currently, he is trying to go to space, but his rocket fuels aren't strong enough to reach the space, so it might fail sometimes. With the help of United Malaysian Confederationball and Rohingya Kingdomball, he finally manage to launch a satellite out of Earth. He's now planning on some space missions in the near future. Relations Friends * New Indonesian Orderball - One of my awesome best friends, Rama and Iman are best friends. We trade each others some goods, and our people visit each other too and learn your cultures and history. All in all, an awesome ally of mine! * Rohingya Kingdomball - One of my awesome best friends, his people love visiting my clay and study the rich history of Thailand, and my language. Also, recently invested my space program. Of thankings you! * United Malaysian Confederationball - Another good friend who'll help me on space program, and lots of his people of visitings me to work and motivate my clay. Thank you! * NPTOball - I'm one of his member. I'm proud to be part of it! Diplomatic relations * Baliball * Elsass-Lothringenball * New Indonesian Orderball * Rohingya Kingdomball * Tibetan Empireball * United Malaysian Confederationball * USACball * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball Gallery Feel free to add it, 'if the image contains the Kingdom of Thai-Laoball.'Rocketz.pngMonarchist League.png Category:Countryballs Category:Tai-Kadai Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Laotian Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Kingdom of Thai-Laoball Category:Hindu Category:Atheist Category:Hmong Speaking Countryball Category:Can into space Category:Monarchy Category:Constitutional Category:Buddhist Category:Kingdom Category:Red Blue Green White Category:Characters Category:North Pacific Category:NPTO members Category:Can into monies Category:Monarchist League members Category:Kra-Dai